Souvenirs refoulés
by Nuclear Winter 101
Summary: Inspirée (en bien ou en mal, à vous de voir : p), j'ai finalement décider de continuer avec les autres souvenirs clefs qu'Ezio garde de Christina. Quelques changements mineurs par rapport aux cinématiques. (Reprise du one-shot sur les retrouvailles d'Ezio et Cristina pendant la fête du Doge.)
1. 1- La rencontre

_1er souvenir. _

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! : )_

Firenze, 1476

Ezio regarda autour de lui d'un air nerveux. Federico avait décidé de lui trouver une fille et malheureusement lorsque son grand-frère avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le distraire de son objectif.

Remarquant l'air gêné d'Ezio, Federico se mit à ricaner.

"Non, espèce de lâche, tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas obtenu au moins le nom d'une fille. Tu es en âge maintenant et tu dois apprendre à te comporter en homme."

Ignorant les protestations de son cadet, le jeune homme se mit à scruter la place du marché. En fin de journée, la plupart des clients rentraient chez eux préparer la soirée et la place se vidait. Les clients encore présents étaient des servantes d'âge avancé venues chercher des ingrédients de dernière minute.

"Eh bien, conclut'il pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ça."

Avec un soupir de dépit, il s'appuya contre le pilier en bois d'un entrepôt.

"Ce n'est pas grave, tenta Ezio. Une autre fois, il y aura peut-être plus de...

_ Hey ! Que penses-tu de celle-là ?" le coupa Federico en effectuant un mouvement de tête vers l'étale du marchand de tapis le plus proche.

Ezio suivit son regard. C'était une très jeune femme. Inconscientes des regards posés sur elle, elle observait avec attention les détails d'une broderie. Les traits de son visage étaient très fins et délicats, un peu sévère. Deux mèches de longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage. Le reste de sa chevelure était maintenu en chignon par une résille perlée.

"Sa robe est ample, déclara Federico d'un oeil expert, difficile de dire mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est aussi belle dessous. Alors ?

_ Elle est...magnifique, finit par répondre Ezio.

_ _Bene_, alors va lui parler.

_ Wow wow wow, comme ça ? Maintenant ? demanda Ezio, soudainement paniqué.

_ Bien sûr maintenant ! Pas quand elle sera vieille et ridée. Allez va lui parler.

_ Mais à quel sujet ? Je ne connais ni son nom, ni ce qu'elle...

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet qui est important, l'interrompit Federico. Tu vois petit frère, la plupart des hommes sont tellement effrayés par les jolies filles qu'elles se retrouvent la plupart du temps toutes seules. Ceux qui vont leur parler ont un avantage. Allez fonce. Elle va finir par s'en aller. Ne réfléchis pas. Tu trouveras les mots le moment venu. Ca viendra tout seul.

_ Si tu le dis", répondit Ezio d'un air peu convaincu.

Le jeune homme pouvait lire la moquerie dans les yeux de son aîné. Bien qu'intimidé à l'idée d'aborder une inconnue, à plus forte raison une aussi belle inconnue, il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche aux yeux de son frère. Aussi, après avoir expirer profondément une dernière fois, il se dirigea vers l'objectif avec la résignation d'un condamné promis à l'échafaud.

Derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas observer l'expression de Federico, partagé entre l'envie de rire et la fierté de voir enfin son petit frère grandir.

Quand Ezio arriva à son niveau, la jeune femme se tourna naturellement vers lui. Chose rare pour une italienne, elle avait les yeux bleus, un magnifique bleu clair comme le ciel. Le jeune Auditore composa ce qu'il espérait être un sourire naturel.

"Qu'y a t'il ? lui demanda t'elle.

_ Euh... Comment ? répondit-il, encore perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux.

_ Pourquoi... vous vous tenez ici, éclaircit la jeune femme qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement enchantée par cette soudaine proximité.

_ Oh euh... parce que, parce que..."

Ezio avait l'impression d'être une poule enfermée dans une cage un jour de marché.

"_C'est n'importe quoi Federico, ca ne vient pas du tout tout seul..._ Eh bien, en fait je voulais vous demander quelque chose... _Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire..._ et en fait c'était votre nom, ... quel est votre nom ?"

La jeune femme eut un petit rire sans joie.

"Certainement pas un nom qu'il vous sera utile de retenir".

Et sur ces propos, elle s'en alla.

"Et attendez, la rappela Ezio. En fait, je n'étais pas prêt. Je voulais me montrer charmant, spirituel... et drôle. Est-ce que, est que je peux avoir une seconde chance ?"

Pour illustrer ses propos, il joignit les mains et lui adressa le regard le plus suppliant qu'il put.

La jeune femme sourit brèvement et reprit sa route.

"Ou pas... marmona Ezio en la regardant s'éloigner. Bon... et bien ça c'est fait.

_ Mais non Ezio, c'était pas si mal, l'encouragea son frère en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu t'es totalement ramassé au début mais tu t'es bien rattrapé. Tu l'as fait sourire. La prochaine fois elle se rappellera de toi, tout n'est pas perdu.

_ Non, répondit Ezio, je peux encore arranger ça. Je vais la suivre un peu... voir où elle habite."

Federico se contenta de hocher la tête. Suivre une femme qui vous a repoussé jusque chez elle n'était certainement pas la meilleure approche mais lui aussi connaissait son frère et il savait qu'Ezio n'en démordrait pas.

"Il va vite comprendre de toute manière. Au moins, ce soir, il aura quelque chose de drôle à raconter."

Ezio suivit donc la jeune femme passant par moment par les toits ou les rues adjacentes. A sa grande fierté, elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Les leçons de Federico portaient bien ses fruits.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande bâtisse qu'Ezio reconnut comme la demeure de la famille Vespucci, des commerçants de marchandises orientales réputés pour leurs épices.

Un homme, de haut rang d'après ses vêtements, semblait attendre devant l'entrée. Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme, il s'avança. Cette dernière en revanche s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Ezio se dissimula derrière un pilier.

"Bonne journée Mademoiselle Vespucci," salua l'homme.

La voix et le costume bleu foncé semblèrent vaguement familiers au jeune Auditore mais il était trop loin pour apercevoir le visage de l'homme. Discrètement, il se rapprocha.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix dure. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

_ Je sais, oui. Mais moi, je le suis."

Il n'y avait à présent plus de doute pour Ezio, l'homme devant lui était son ennemi de toujours, Vieri di Pazzi.

Ce dernier s'avança devant la porte d'entrée, barrant le chemin à son interlocutrice.

"Laissez-moi passer", exigea cette dernière, d'une voix peu assurée.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte, Vieri l'attrapa rudement par le bras.

"Je ne pense pas, _amore mio_, grogna t'il. J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez d'attendre que tu écartes les jambes de ton plein gré. Alors tu vas venir avec moi et tout de suite.

Avant que la jeune femme puisse répondre quelque chose, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

"Chut... Sois une gentille fille. Ton père est un bon marchand et ta famille est riche. Mais la mienne l'est dix fois plus. Si tu aimes tes parents, laisse toi faire."

Ezio en avait assez entendu. Il s'avança dans la lumière.

"C'est assez", commanda t'il.

Vieri ne le reconnaissant pas encore, s'exclama :

" Espèce de chien galleux. Qui est-tu pour te mêler de ca ? Ce qui se passe ici ne te regarde pas.

_ Ca suffit Vieri, reprit Ezio d'une voix dure. Tu déranges cette jeune femme.

_ Ezio, cracha son interlocuteur. Ton imbécile de frère n'est pas là pour te protéger aujourd'hui. Tu vas regretter d'avoir quitter ses jupons.

_ Approche" se contenta de répondre le jeune homme.

Alors que Vieri se précipitait sur lui, poing levé, Ezio attrapa son bras au vol et le ramenant vers lui le tordit violamment. Dans une brusque secousse, il le relacha et alors que son adversaire manquait encore d'équilibre, il lui asséna un coup de poing dans la joue.

Vieri, projeté au sol, hurla de douleur.

"Fils de pute ! Enfoiré, siffla t'il en crachant par terre. Au milieu de la bave rougeâtre trônait un morceau de dent.

Alors qu'il s'avancait vers lui, Vieri, malgré la douleur, se releva précipitamment et grimpa comme il put les marches de l'escalier derrière lui. Il y avait quelque chose de véritablement menaçant dans l'attitude de son rival et une dent cassée suffisait amplement. La fille ne valait pas cette peine.

Une fois au sommet, il se retourna et lança pour la forme "Tu paieras pour ça Auditore ! Ta putain de famille toute entière le paiera.

_ Ne refais jamais çà, se contenta de répondre Ezio d'une voix sombre. Ou je te trouverais."

Alors qu'il regardait Vieri disparaître, il se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. En le voyant s'en prendre à la jeune femme, il avait bien sûr ressenti une profonde colère mais ce n'était pas comme lors de ces précédents conflits avec Vieri. C'était un sentiment froid, implacable. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

"_Et ces mouvements... Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de me battre ainsi. C'était comme... instinctif._"

Une voix tremblante troubla le cours de ses pensées.

"Merci."

C'était la jeune femme. Elle était pâle et visiblement encore sous le choc.

"Ca va ?" demande t'il

_ Oui, oui. je vous remercie, monsieur. Sans vous je... Enfin c'était courageux de votre part.

_ Vous devriez vous faire accompagnée pendant quelques jours.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sortirais avec ma servante et s'il réapparaît, je préviendrais mon père.

_ Je connais bien cet homme. S'il vous importune à nouveau, dîtes-le moi.

_ Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, _Messere_, sourit faiblement la jeune femme.

_ Quel homme resterait sans réagir ? répondit simplement Ezio. Bonne soirée, prenez soin de vous.

_ Vous aussi", répondit t'elle avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison

Ezio se retourna, prêt à reprendre sa route vers la demeure Auditore.

"Monsieur ? le rappela soudainement la jeune femme. Mon nom est Christina, Christina Vespucci. Tout à l'heure, vous me l'aviez demandé..."

"C'est un honneur, Christina", répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis Ezio Auditore.

Christina rougit légèrement.

"Eh bien, Ezio. Il semblerait que vous ayez gagné votre seconde chance."

Et sur ce, elle se pencha vers lui et effleura sa joue d'un baiser avant de rentrer précipitamment.

Ezio reprit son chemin avec, sur les lèvres, un sourire que Federico aurait qualifié de _tipicamente stupido_.


	2. 4 - Le carnaval

Ezio s'avança vers le point de rendez-vous fixé.

« Ah mon ami te voilà ! l'interpella Leonardo en le voyant sur le pont. J'espérais que tu aurais mon message.

J'ai très peu de temps. La fête du Doge va bientôt commencer, lui répondit l'assassin en lui donnant une brève accolade. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Seulement que j'ai entendu dire que Cristina Soderini, la fille de Vespucci, est à Venise pour le carnaval. Tu étais assez proche d'elle autrefois non ?

Autrefois, oui… grogna Ezio en baissant la tête.

En le voyant esquiver son regard d'un air renfrogné à la mention de la jeune femme, Leonardo se reprocha d'avoir trop parler. Pas besoin de voir son visage pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs douloureux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il mette les pieds dans le plat…

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de te revoir. En plus, son mari l'accompagne …

_ Non, tu as bien fait. C'est parfait. C'est le carnaval ! Avec ce masque elle ne saura pas que c'est moi. Je sais comment attirer son attention. Je vais écrire une lettre comme si j'étais son mari et je lui fixerais un rendez-vous. Merci mon ami. »

S'il s'était attendu à un Ezio enthousiaste en annonçant la venue de Cristina, Leonardo ne savait pas si cet air de coureur de jupons bravache était finalement plus rassurant. Bien évidemment comme un idiot, il avait mentionné le mari. Rien de mieux pour aiguillonner la fierté d'un séducteur comme Ezio… De plus se faire passer pour son époux n'était, selon lui, pas la meilleure manière d'approcher une femme telle que Cristina Soderini. Mais enfin après tout, Leonardo n'était pas réputé pour ses talents de Don Juan mais pour ses dons d'artiste. Aussi au lieu de chercher à le retenir se contenta t'il de hocher brièvement la tête en le regardant s'éloigner.

Ezio, lui, se dirigea à grands pas vers la plazza principale sur laquelle se déroulaient les festivités du carnaval. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Revoir Cristina. Il y avait souvent pensé mais n'avait jamais trouver le courage de lui donner rendez-vous, de peur qu'elle le rejette. Sous ce masque il se sentait en sécurité. Il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire lorsqu'il vivait à Florence et combien elle lui avait manqué depuis tout ce temps. Ezio emprunta une feuille de papier et une plume à un poète qui vendait des vers dans la rue et entreprit d'imiter l'écriture de Manfredo pour griffonner quelques mots. Quand Cristina lui avait annoncé ses fiancailles, il avait ressenti le besoin stupide de se renseigner sur cet homme. Il aurait pu ne pas être net. Mais bien entendu hormis sa passion pour les jeux, c'était un homme honnête. Il entreprit de chasser son rival de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir l'esprit brouillé. Impatient de parler à la jeune femme, il utilisa sa vision d'aigle pour la retrouver dans la foule. Elle était accompagnée de trois amies. Ezio s'approcha du groupe et discrètement glissa la lettre dans un pli de sa robe.

« Voilà, pensa t'il en s'éloignant. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre au point de rendez-vous »

En le rejoignant dans la ruelle déserte quelques instantsa près, Cristina lui tendit les mains en souriant. Ezio la fit tournoyer sur elle-même et la serra contre son torse, tout au bonheur de la sentir près de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

« Cristina », murmura t'il, perdant toute notion de prudence.

La tendresse amoureuse de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras fit rire Cristina.

« Manfredo, depuis quand est-tu si romantique ? »

Pour Ezio la remarque eut l'effet d'une claque. Brusquement il se rappela de sa situation.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle regarde avec ses yeux » pensa t'il.

La honte et la culpabilité l'envahissait. Pourquoi avait-il fait çà ? Il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas Manfredo. Il devait arrêter cette mascarade. Mais tout aussitôt, d'autres pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit. Ce regard si tendre… Elle et son mari devaient partager des moments de complicités, des instants de la vie quotidienne. Et d'autres… plus intimes. Un bonheur qui aurait du être le sien et qui lui avait était arraché en même temps que son père et que ses frères.

« Chutt… » la berça t'il, espérant par la même faire disparaître le tourbillon d'images qui l'assaillait.

Elle tendit alors ses lèvres vers les siennes et Ezio la plaquant légèrement contre le mur, se mit à l'embrasser. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille puis remonta lentement vers ses épaules. Enfin il la retrouvait.

Cristina se demandait quel changement avait pu s'opérer chez son mari. Elle ne s'était jamais senti si bien dans ses bras. Il avait l'air plus musclé, un peu plus grand. L'incertitude l'envahit. Manfredo n'embrassait pas comme cela. Pour autant la sensation ne lui était pas inconnue… Quand elle sentit la cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure de l'homme, elle le repoussa brutalement. Surpris ce-dernier garda les mains en l'air un instant.

Ezio vit la peur et le trouble dans les yeux de Cristina tandis qu'elle se détachait de lui. Son regard le paralysa sur place. Incapable de bouger, il la laissa oter son masque.

« Ezio », souffla t'elle, choquée. Elle se reprit rapidement et la colère la sumergea.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Comment oses-tu ?

_ Cristina, calmes-toi , la supplia Ezio, tendant la main en signe d'apaisement.

_ Que je me calme ? Cela fait huit ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et je retrouve à la place de mon mari !

_ Oui, reconnu-t'il en baissant la tête. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas si… je te le demandais.

_ C'est vrai, j'aurais refusé de te revoir. »

Cette déclaration déchira Ezio comme un coup de poignard. Sous l'impact des mots, il tressaillit, incapable de répondre. Cependant Cristina, profondément blessée, continuait d'une voix cassée :

« Comment as-tu pu faire cela. Jusqu'où comptais-tu aller, hein ? Tu me prends pour qui ? De passage à Venise tu t'ennuyais alors tu t'es dit que je te changerais des putains ? »

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« Cristina…

_ La dernière fois aussi tu m'as embrassée dans une ruelle mais tu ne m'as pas dissuadée de me marier, murmura t'elle. Tu m'as laissée en me disant qu'il serait un bon mari.

_ J'ai pris la bonne décision. Il t'aimait, tenta de se justifier Ezio

_ Je me moque de ce qu'il ressentait. C'est TOI que j'aimais ! Mais, continua-t'elle en inspirant, il semblerait que ce n'était pas ton cas. J'aime Manfredo, peut-être pas comme j'aurais pu t'aimer, mais je le respecte et je tiens énormément à lui. Il m'aime profondément, si tu peux comprendre ce que cela signifie. Et je ne trahirais jamais sa confiance. Tu as largement eu ta seconde chance… Je t'en prie Ezio. Ne cherche jamais à me revoir. Ou j'agirais en conséquence… » acheva t'elle en s'éloignant toujours en pleurs.

Ezio la regarda partir et longtemps après son départ continua à fixer le vide. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il se sentait monstrueux. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Il était parti pour ne pas gacher son bonheur. Comment aurait-il pu lui offrir ce que Manfredo lui proposait ? Un foyer sûr, une vie confortable et heureuse. Cristina Auditore, femme d'un Assassin, aurait risqué le viol et le gibet alors que sur Cristina Soderini, épouse d'un proche de Lorenzo de Medici, croulent les attentions et les cadeaux. Jamais il n'aurait supporté qu'elle subisse la même chose que sa mère. Il se mit à penser à ce qu'aurait été leurs vies, tous les deux, sans le drame de Florence. Tous les matins il la quitterait pour aller travailler. Et tous les soirs il la retrouverait, avec leurs enfants, en train de l'attendre pour dîner… Aussi simple que cela.

Ramassant son masque, il le réajusta sur son visage, cachant ainsi les larmes de sa vie perdue pour redevenir aux yeux du monde un Assassin. La fête du Doge allait bientôt commencer.


End file.
